Love me Forever
by MyukiT
Summary: Contains Yaoi/shounen-Ai content. A genius rich kid and a masochistic high school teacher? Despite being gay the mere thought of sexual contact between two people has always made Hitori's skin crawl. Can the great Mr.Hibiki of Higarashi Private teach the prodigal son and genius surgeon what love is all about? All comments welcome.
1. Encounter

_**Love me Forever**_

" _ **Thinking back, that birthday, that tragedy all those years ago it's no wander I turned out like this" Hitori lost himself to the memory of his fifth birthday. The image of his father's bloody body still did well to stay in his memory bank even after ten short years. The gift his father did not want him to forget stood true. His slender opaque fingers gripped his narrow forehead as he tried to suppress and gain control of the horrific memory, placing it in the back of his head.**_

 _ **As the result of the train going from 60 to 0 in about five seconds the passengers jolt forwards slightly. Hitori regained his balance and exited onto the platform along with the dozens of others trying to get to work to making a living. Whether it's the young single mother who works two jobs just to keep a roof over her babies head and food in their stomachs. Or perhaps the business man who is too busy with consultations and meetings to enjoy life with his well off family. Hitori thought to himself and chuckled when the thought "Everyone's trying to make a living without actually ever getting the chance to live." With this thought Hitori headed for the Higarashi General Hospital where he was to finish the last twelve hours of his time as an intern.**_

 _ **Closing the two blocks between himself and the hospital Hitori could not stop his instinctual habit of observing people. As his eyes wandered his brain calculated, taking in the girl who seemed to be very upset and caught up on multiple problems; while her boyfriend chatted on the phone as if he didn't have a care in the world. These individuals caught Hitori's keen eye until a group of school girls, probably around the same age as he, seemed to be in an awkward conversation where no one wanted to offend the other. The girls all gave one another a half ass smile, too afraid to voice their own opinion. As Hitori approached the doors to the hospital they generously and without hesitation opened for him. He was greeted with a bone chilling gust of wind that caped his skin offering a welcomed break from the sweltering sun outside. As he walked through the waiting area he noticed a young boy perhaps five, with a gray complexion and swollen eyes. The aura around the boy made it seem as if the reaper of death had been haunting him for days, just waiting while breathing down the poor boys neck. Out of the corner of his eye Hitori noticed an older gentleman in a bathing robe his sunken in, pale face said that he had been through three wars, hell and back many times over.**_

 _ **Hitori unfortunately could not afford to linger on such matters, he had to complete three surgeries and two implants before he could even turn an eye towards the clinic and those in need of cough syrup and antibiotics.**_

 _ **As the hours ticked by Hitori did his absolute best to focus fully while in the operating room. His small gloved hands were covered in blood along with the scalpel his fingers gently yet firmly gripped as he began to remove the appendix of a 32 year old police officer placed on his table. When doing surgeries Hitori found it best to be quick and accurate in order to save time. Despite that most mistook his confidence in that tightly sealed room as arrogance because he was still just an intern. His skill surpassed the majority of surgeons in the area, and for that his position as an intern did not diminish the respect of faculty and staff at the Higaroshi General Hospital.**_

 _ **After patching the officer back up Hitori exited the room, going through the proper sanitation process he then disappeared to the lowest floor on the hospital.**_

 _ **Something about the clinic gave Hitori peace of mind, he felt no pressure while dealing with simple illnesses. Stress was non existent while in the clinic. Unlike other doctors Hitori chose his own clinic patients, when he stepped onto the waiting room floor his eyes scanned the sea of unwell individuals. Only a few seconds passed before he zeroed in on the little boy he had seen sitting there hours ago.**_

" _ **Why hasn't that boy over there seen a doctor yet?" Hitori's arm leaned against the receptionist desk as his head reluctantly turned, forcing his eyes to relocate. Now observing Sakune he waited for her reply.**_

" _ **Umm... there is no proof of insurance for the boy, so the doctors are not allowed to see him. They won't leave but there isn't anything we can do. It's sad but it goes against protocol" the chubby, tan brunette glanced at Hitori then back at her screen.  
"Send them to room 3 please" Hitori's voice was edged making it clear that the topic was not up for debate.**_

 _ **Only a few minutes wasted away while he waited for the boy to enter his domain. When the door opened a tall lanky woman with sleek black hair, fake nails and a face caped in make-up set the death reeking boy on the paper covered seat. Hitori rolled in front of the boy and smiled gently.**_

" _ **Now what nasty virus would do something like this to such an adorable kid?" The woman's eyes shot the young intern a gaze full of 'weirdo' vibes. Hitori chuckled and then proceeded with a series of mandatory questions and simple check up tasks. After about a half hour he gave sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose at an attempt to fight off an approaching lash out. He stood, handed the lady a folded sheet of paper and walked off. She read "It's a severe cold, as a parent you should be ashamed of yourself for letting it get to this stage. My suggestion to you is to give him two table spoons of kids cough syrup followed by an ice bath and a bedtime story for the next couple of weeks. If by some crazy chance he doesn't get well bring him back and I'll have another look." Upon reading the note the woman was too baffled for words. She stood there for a few minutes before leaving the hospital. Hitori, finished for the day, began to walk to the exit.  
"Hold it!" a loud voice sounded as the woman slithered onto Hitori's path. His brow narrowed, frustraited**_

" _ **Can I help you" his words cut the air like a katana, the woman said nothing, she stared at Hitori as if she was looking at something truly horrifying. With her jester he walked past the fear stricken woman, leaving for home.**_

 _ **When the automated doors opened to his presence Hitori was greeted by the cool crisp night air. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply he took one step out of the hospital. When his eyes opened once again they were greeted by a tall, peach toned beauty with thick, silky black hair and gentle lightly toned gray eyes. In that moment Hitori felt as though his heart had started beating for the first time. He stood there a moment, jaw agape, head flustered by the epitome of tall dark and handsome that had just walked past him.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Love me Forever

Chapter 1 continued

The train ride home went by as a blur for Hitori. His mind too busy re capturing and contemplating the event that had taken place only twenty minutes ago. Slightly disoriented Hitori exited the train and made his way to his grandfather's estate. He was greeted y a massive iron gate and a keypad asking him to input a series of numbers in order to enter the premises. The guard stationed at the front walked towards him, not realizing who the kid was, he called out, "You can't be here, this is private property please leave or I will be forced to make you leave sir" when there was no response the man reached out his hand placing it lightly on Hitori's shoulder. The guard felt a grip around his wrist and then a twist, pain emitted throughout his body for a moment as his back hit the bare dirt beneath him. Before the man could process what had happened he was looking up into Hitori's cold pale green eyes, his white hair hanging ever so slightly in his face. "Mr. Hitsuya, my apologies … I.. I didn't realize it was you, ple... please forgive me" the man's voice was high pitched and full of fear as his actions dawned on him. The guard knew that Hitori was to never be touched with forceful intentions, and he had just made a grave mistake. He gulped as his young employer released him and stood.

"You have bigger things to worry about than something as small as this, you were doing your job, there is no reason for me to take any action towards you. Besides I believe I just broke your wrist, you should go to the hospital quickly" Hitori's icy words sent a lingering chill down the guards neck. When Hitori keyed in his code, the gates opened to his presence exposing a road accompanied by a line of trees that would guide him to the main house. Approaching the well lite mansion Hitori noticed several cars along the path also many more circling the large fountain that offered sophistication to the outside of the estate. The gardens on either side of the three step porch were lit by small lamps strategically placed along the front of the manor. Standing in front of the entrance Hitori's slender fingers found their way to the narrow bridge of his nose, squeezing lightly. "Oji-chan must be hosting an event tonight..." as his thoughts began, the door opened cutting him off. Greeted by several men dressed in black tailcoats bowing to his superiority. With a sigh Hitori mumbled "It seems Grandfather is really trying to impress someone tonight... Tsk" Hitori clenched his jaw "Hiring so many temporary workers, just what is that old man thinking?" Not wanting to dwell on it, there was only one individual as to which he wished to address at the moment. With heaving sigh he called out a name "Mr. Ishizuki." He waited until an older gentleman wearing a sleek black tailcoat supported by a gray vest and a bright yellow button up under shirt. The man of fifty bowed to his employer, his salting black hair hanging down making his barely aged face invisible for a moment. Hitori drew in a breath and began giving orders.

"Send these people home, it is simply ridiculous to have so many useless individuals here, Inform my Grandfather that I'll be working in my study on his proposals and that no one is to come upstairs under any circumstances, lastly ask Aki-san to prepare an Udon dish and have Yuki-chan deliver it to my study." With out a word the man turned and disappeared into the back of the mansion. As Hitori walked past the unfamiliar faces he couldn't help but glare at a few of them, they were incompetent and stupid in his eyes and did not belong in this place. He made his way up the grand Oak staircase to the right of the foyer leading to a hallway so spacious a car could drive on it. He then vanished into the first room on the right of the stairs. The room he called his own was simply laid out and spotless. Hitori despised a dirty room with every fiber of his being, to avoid anyone messing something up or tracking in dirt Hitori simply forbade anyone to enter his room. Many would classify him as a 'neat freak' but even so it was by far never something he was ashamed of. The way he saw it, everyone else is dirty. Glancing around the familiar room, the smell of cherry blossoms radiated through the air, from his traditional king sized bed and single Oak night stand to the left, to his large dresser that supported a single picture of a young boy and girl with identical faces playing piggy back in front of a Sycamore tree, his eyes brushed over the closet door, making it's way to the last large piece of furniture, his desk which contained all the necessities a college student would have, including his own laptop.

Hitori glanced at the silver framed picture as he made his way to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind him Hitori got himself undressed. His slimline frame slid under the canopy of water provided by the nozzle head above, the warm water caped his skin providing him with an unconscious since of security.

After cleansing himself, Hitori secured boxers around his trim waistline, and cloaked his lean shoulders with a fluffy lavender robe. Exiting his room Hitori entered the one next door. His study consisted of a single desk surrounded by shelves of books, lit by a magnificent chandler. The desk was neatly organized, a thin stack of papers lay atop a black laptop, while a neatly place tray of food explained the delightful smell drifting through the room.

Before starting work Hitori placed the chopsticks in hand and began eating the steaming noodles swimming in crab sauce accompanied by floating chives and scrambled eggs. As he ate with his left hand, in his right was a contract some poor soul thought the company would accept. Hitori chuckled as he read the proposal, slamming it down in front of him; and without hesitation he stamped a large "Declined" across the front of the sheet. He then wrote in red ink "You can not possibly be serious a first grader could come up with better terms of business, try again" after a short time passed Hitori slurped the last of the juice from the bowl, placing it back onto the tray. Uninterrupted he managed to complete the stack of papers rather quickly, he gave a relieving sigh and stretched his arms over the back of his chair, revealing his bare pasty chest.

"Damn it's already six in the morning, I should probably get a little bit of sleep" Hitori took the tray in one hand and the papers in the other descending the stairs. He headed to the kitchen placing the tray next to the sink, then turning and heading to his grandfather's study. There he placed the papers on the desk the accepted contract on top all the rejects. He then headed back up to his room, once there he plopped on his bed and drifted off. His body jerked lightly before his eyes shot open, his neck was covered in sweat indicating he'd had a nightmare once again. He clasped his hand around his forehead and thought to himself "That dream again, tsk. I wish it would just go away" he looked at the clock on his phone, the light shining brightly illuminating his face in the dim room. "It's seven already?" he sighed and got up, going to the bathroom to wash his face and neck. He then proceeded to get dressed in an Armani suit topped off with a lavender neck tie, for he would be working with his grandfather today. He joined his old man and the staff for omelets downstairs. He said nothing to his grandfather, he simply listened to the balding plump man talk about the woman he bedded last night and how he thought she might be his next misses. Hitori sighed not interested in what the man was babbling about, catching on his grandfather turned to him for conversation. "Hitori what do you think? Should I merry this woman? She's about my age and real sweet too, not to mention she's pretty good in bed ..." Hitori cut him off

"If you wish to merry her, then by all means do, but for the sake of those around you please stop talking about your intermission from the party. I'll take my car today, see you at work old man" his words caused an uneasiness in the air as he stood, and left the kitchen.

Going to the parking lot under the mansion Hitori grabbed the keys with a chibi doll of Miku Hatsune, his favorite idol. With the press of a button the lights of a cherry red Chevrolet Corvette Stingray customized with a lock down security system; the black leather interior seemed untouched, despite the car having 70,000 miles on it. Hitori climbed in and the roar of the engine echoed throughout the sub-level, shifting the beauty into gear Hitori backed up and took off. When the sun hit the paint it sparkled as if it were a Twilight vampire. Travel time to the company was only a half an hour and when Hitori arrived he parked in his reserved spot. Upon getting out he activated the voice recognition security system, doing so caused the tires to be covered by a sleek shiny metal coat, locking all four tires in place.  
H&H Enterprise stood at 150 feet, containing 15 stories, 13 of which held 30 offices, open Monday-Friday 7am – 5pm, this company specializes in legal consultations and contracts for multiple businesses, also it currently employs over 500 people in Osaka, Japan. Hitori took in the always captivating building for a moment before heading inside. The moment he got to his office, to the moment the clock finally struck 7pm Hitori was hyper focused on work, the now dead building was quiet as Hitori made his way to the elevator. Before stepping outside he made sure to do a total lock down on the building and as he walked towards a lonely red car his phone rang. He picked it up

"Hello?" he said as he unlocked his car and got inside.

"Ah, you answered!" a high pitched and over excited voice on the other end exclaimed "Can you come to Karaoke tonight? A group of my old colleagues and I are hanging out and I was wondering if you want to socialize a little" there was a moment of silence while Hitori thought to himself "Pleeeeaaaasssseee" the voice pleaded desperately, Hitori sighed and agreed

"Fine, where at?" he closed his phone after getting the details from the girl. He then started the car rushed to his grandfather's house, parking the car and heading to his room to change, he undressed at a steady speed and then opened his closet grabbing a lavender t-shirt that read "Genius" Hitori thought it to be very fitting. He then clutched a black zip up, hooded jacket, throwing it on over the shirt, he then slid a pair of dark, lightly faded blue jeans and black tennis shoes before running out of the house. The fresh night air filled his lungs as he ran for the station to catch the next train. After arriving in Nara Hitori ran past the closed food stands and bars placed in the small congested area, as he approached the designated meeting spot a familiar voice called out "Hi-chan! over here!" a healthy lean woman about 5'7" waved her long and slender arm in the air to help indicate where they were. She was grouped with multiple people, four guys and five other girls. As Hitori caught his breath she joked with him "A little outta shape are we?" she giggled. He gave her a sharp glare and panted lightly

"I ran from the station, give me a break"  
"You ran half a mile without stopping? Sheesh you have more energy than me, but that 's a good sign" she gave a sheepish grin "cuz we're going to be at it for hours" she then threw her hands in the air and motioned for everyone to go inside. As they walked Hitori recognized one of the guys, he stopped walking, unable to move, despite only seeing a gimps at the hospital He was certain it was the same man that had walked past him a couple days ago. Even seeing him from behind made Hitori's heart beat erratically, the thickness of his slick black hair and the small amount of visible skin at the nape of his neck, something about it made Hitori want to touch him. Flustered he joined the group, embarrassed at his thoughts.  
"Idiot what the hell are you thinking, he's a married guy! Not to mention that was his kid you took care of!" Hitori yelled internally at himself until suddenly the very same man's face was mere centimeters from his own

"Are you alright?" the mans voice was almost heavenly, the sound made Hitori seem as if he could turn to butter. Hitori's eyes widened and he turned away from the stranger, his face as red as strawberry. "I'm fine, just a bit distracted" He admitted. The man didn't press the issue just walked beside him as they entered their karaoke room. The girls and guys switched out singing and drinking for hours, Hitori managed to stay out of the spotlight, or at least he thought he had. However, as he got up to go to the restroom a younger guy with brown hair and eyes grabbed his arm and stood, his face inches away. He then leaned in and before Hitori could react the man was kissing him. His warm saliva coated tongue slid into Hitori's mouth making him extremely uncomfortable, the guy seemed nice enough so he went along with it, but as soon as Hitori had started to kiss him back the man pinned him against the table in the middle of the room. Hitori's mind began to flood with the memories of when he was young, and he felt like throwing up as the man kissed his neck and slid his hand up his shirt. Having enough he managed to get his knee between their bodies and kicked him off, tears glistening in his eyes he punched the guy, knocking him onto one of the girls, before running out of the room. His friend stood but before she could react further the black haired stranger yelled "You didn't have to be a forceful asshole" and ran after him.  
When the man found Hitori a few minutes later he was curled up, shaking in a dark corner outside. He approached with caution, sitting down in front of him. Hitori wondered why he didn't say anything, and after a few minutes he looked up at the man, his eyes were swollen from crying and his nose was red from the cold, unexpectedly the man wrapped his lightly muscled arms around him. Hitori did not reject him, instead he buried his face in the man's chest and cried. After a short while he pushed away, looking at the ground he thanked the man.  
"It's no problem, but just so you know Kin is a good guy... maybe not when he's drunk.. but he really is" he seriously joked. "It's getting pretty late do you want me to walk you to the station?" he continued. Hitori looked up

"The last train to where I have to go left an hour ago" the man hesitated before inviting Hitori to stay at his place.


	3. Business?

"The last train to where I have to go left an hour ago" the stranger hesitated before inviting Hitori to stay at his place for the night. Hitori looked up at Shiro as if he'd heard the man wrong. His mind couldn't wrap around the fact that a total stranger had just asked him to stay at his place, even more so he was frightened by why he himself was even considering it. Shaking the thoughts out of his head he manages to get out the words he wanted to say.

"Stay at your place?" his voice was shaky and cracks slightly, and even he's shocked by the girlish sound he'd just made, blushing Hitori quickly regains his composure. Now taking in the somewhat shocked and embarrassed Shiro. The man's soft pink, slightly chapped lips and his strong jaw line worked together to show that he was somewhat uncomfortable now. The peach skin that covered his high cheek bones became lightly flushed and his eyebrow line narrowed casting a small shadow over his deep gray eyes.

Hitori notices the now awkward situation and stands, patting his jeans off. "Thanks for the offer really, but.. I think I'll just rent a room at a nearby hotel, I mean I don't wanna cause you any trouble, besides I have to be up really early and I wouldn't want to bother you, I'm pretty loud in the morning, and plus I'm an extremely messy person and... besides it would be weird to bring a teenager home when you have a family right?..." Hitori rambled trying his best to lie to this stranger, not understanding why it was suddenly hard to form a simple alibi, he'd done it so many times to the press and to his grandfather; but for some reason with Shiro he actually felt bad lying to him. Scratching the back of his neck and giving a half-ass laugh and phony smile. Noticing that the man was about to say something Hitori doesn't wait for the response before he bolts; leaving the man in silence. Running down the street, without stopping he makes his way to a nearby hotel he'd seen on the map when he'd first entered from the station.

That night Hitori checked into the hotel, and surprisingly managed to get a few hours of sleep. He woke at his normal time, 6 am. As he got up from the uncomfortably soft bed that couldn't compare to his own, he stretched his arms and yawned. As he did, he suddenly recalled last nights events, he'd been kissed by a stranger, cried to a stranger, was consoled by a stranger and then he ran from a stranger, only the last seemed as if it were a logical occurrence. Seeing the time on the analog clock by the wooden framed queen bed, Hitori got dressed and walked to the check out desk.  
"Hello, and Good morning sir, will you be checking out now?" A fair skinned, larger and way overly energetic, for six in the morning, greasy haired brunette asked in an over pitched screech owl voice. Hitori tried to ignore the fact that her voice sounded like metal nails on a chalk board as well as the observation of the ugly greenish dye color on her neck that indicated she wore fake jewelry and more than likely rarely bathed.  
"Good morning" the not too enthusiastic, without his breakfast, white haired, pale green eyed young man replied. "I'd like to buy out the penthouse suite for a week" without anything else he grabbed his driver's liscense and debit card from his old rustic charmed, faded wallet his grandfather had given him on his 12th birthday.  
"I'm sorry..." the receptionist began but she was cut off by Hitori's scowl and the sharp tone of his voice

"If you can't make that happen then get me someone who can, I don't have all day, I smell like a cheap third floor bed and reek of other people's alcohol and quite frankly I'd like to brush my teeth as well, my mouth was fouled by some drunk and you're wasting my time, I'm disgusting, 27.32 miles from home, I have a meeting in 2 hours and work to be done, I haven't had breakfast yet, my schedule is being thrown off and I'm starting to get pissed off. So Go!" Hitori was out for anyone who got in his way this morning, having remembered the events of his night he wasn't too thrilled. The woman walked away for a while and came back with a man who seemed to have good taste, his jet black hair and brown eyes complemented his black, gray stripped Tommy Hilfiger suit perfectly, his eyes were a little soft looking but other than that he had the appearance of a no bullshit individual. American made suits were sharp and demanded a presence to the one wearing it, much like the Italian styled Armani, Hitori favored.

"What seems to be the problem sir?" the mans voice was surprisingly soft and timid almost instantly ruining the presence he once had. Hitori was disappointed, but he didn't want to be in a bad mood all day, so he thought he'd try and change his attitude towards the hotel staff.

"I'd simply like to rent out the penthouse suite of this hotel for a week" he sighed and looked at the man, wandering if it was even worth it. After talking for a while longer Hitori managed to wrap up the sale, as he walked out of the golden metal framed doors, Hitori checked his watch.

Upon seeing the time Hitori's eyes widened, it was 7:30 am, he had a meeting in an hour, 30 minutes of which would be a train ride followed by a run from the station to his grandfather's house, that would give him 10 minutes to get ready and 15 minutes to race across town without being pulled over or stopping for anything, in order to make it on time. Since he had no time to waste, Hitori began his short three minute run to the Nara train station. After about 4 minutes of fidgeting and worrying whether he'd be late or not, Hitori realized it was futile to even be bothered by it. " _Sure I've never been late for anything, but there's always a first for everything right?_ " He thought to himself before shaking his head replacing the easy going thought with " _No, no If I think like that, I'll develop a bad habit of giving up on close calls when I think I'll be late instead of trying to be on time."_

Growling at himself softly Hitori exits the train when it reaches his station; jogging across town without any breakfast wasn't exactly a thrilling thought for him. Managing to make it to the estate in the estimated time range, Hitori didn't stop for anyone, bolting to his room stripping along the way once he reached threshold; it's not like the three house workers hadn't seen him naked before. His palish body turned a light pink under the steaming water as he soaked and scrubbed the night off his skin, brushing his teeth while letting the conditioner set in his hair. He dressed quickly in a velvet dress shirt and gray Armani suit, commemorated by a black tie. Quickly heading to the garage, Hitori entered his car; burning rubber out of the underground parking space. He was still on his new schedule thus far and he began to feel a bit relieved that he'd managed to save his perfect attendance. When reaching the coffee shop the old geezers had agreed upon for the brunch meeting Hitori quickly spotted his Grandfather and company at a table dead center the semi-crowded checkered room that probably dated back to the 40's. The cafe had a strong, rich coffee aroma drifting through the air, accompanied by the smell of baked goods and syrup. Sitting at the table, right on time, Hitori wanted to discuss business matters immediately, however, the older gentlemen had "catch-up for old times sake" written on their faces as they smiled and laughed towards one another.

Having sat there for two hours hearing those old men talk about everything from their high school prom and sweet heart, to there active sex lives and retirement plans, Hitori was reaching his ropes end when he caught a glimpse of someone he'd recently met. Focusing his eyes, trying to make out the man's face from the distance Hitori's stomach dropped when he realized who the brown haired, brown eyed man was. He tried his best to unnotice him, but it was too late, as if the man had ESP or something he turned and looked strait at Hitori. Averting his gaze Hitori looked at a middle aged man playing with a napkin in an attempt to entertain his young daughter.  
"Hitori right?" the voice rang through Hitori's ears sending an unsettling feeling throughout his body. He reluctantly turned to address the man known as Daisuke, from the karaoke get together. "Oh good I thought it was you, Look dude ..." The guy started talking, however, Hitori's eyes and mind wandered to the small and fragile girl next to him, her presence was faint, she gave off a very submissive aura, but she didn't look happy. Her eyes would shift from the ground to Daisuke and back, she would bite her lip as if to say something, but nothing came, Hitori couldn't help but watch the black ponytail hair girl engulfed in her own mind battle."Hey we're cool right?" Hitori was abruptly pulled from his traunce like state and focused on the guy standing in front of him. Daisuke's brown hopeful eyes stared down at Hitori for quite a while, until suddenly Hitori's thoughts clicked together.  
"Yeah, sorry we're cool, umm... no hard feelings" Hitori turned back to his table until the man began talking, and suddenly Hitori felt annoyed. "Why will he not just go away, I said what he wanted, jeez why are people so bothersome, I don't need a speech on how relieved you are. Just go away already." Hitori looked around the diner and noticed it was awfully quiet, and people had 'shock' written all over their faces. It took a second before he realized he'd said the thought out loud. With a click of his tongue he stood and stared the man strait in the eye. " Look I'm sure you're a good guy, your friends seem to think so, and granted my first impression of you was not exactly under ideal circumstances, I'm not going to hold it against you, so save the relief talk for your friends and girlfriend alright. I don't wanna hear it. I'm not upset with what you did last night in a drunken stupor, I'm not your friend but if that is the kind of relationship you wish to have with me, then fine, I'll give you my card and if you feel like calling or messaging me than do so. However, as of right now this conversation is over I have business to attend to, if you will. Please excuse me." Hitori sat back down at the table, the old men were staring hard at him, not quite in disbelief but more like acceptance and respect were written on their faces.


End file.
